


Use Me

by peanut12



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut12/pseuds/peanut12
Summary: Grace Gibson can handle herself. She's been on her own for most of her life, and done just fine for herself as a thief. Now, she's ready for a little extra safety as part of the Van der Linde gang, and knows how to get what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Javier found himself tucked in a dark corner of the saloon, hands full of a blonde who he had bought a couple of shots of whiskey for at the bar. He was lucky that was all it took after Arthur Morgan had come in and tried to fuck it all up. Javier had left Arthur and Charles at the bar to wait for Bill while he went to patch things up with the girl. 

He was just starting to have fun when they heard bottles breaking and punches being thrown. Javier hung his head and heaved a sigh. Every goddamn time, they had to start something. “Ain’t those your friends?” the girl asked, peeking over his shoulder at the fight breaking out around them. “‘Friends’ is a strong word,” Javier muttered, turning to get a better look. 

“Whatever they are, they ain’t doing so good,” she pointed out, just as Arthur barely dodged a bottle thrown directly at his head. Charles wasn’t far from him, three men trying to beat him at once. “ _ Mierda _ ,” Javier growled, pushing himself away from the woman to go help the others. He grabbed one of the men after Charles and threw him to the ground. Charles had the other two covered, and Arthur seemed to have gained the upper hand again. He heard a higher pitched scream and looked up to see an absolute beast of a man, Tommy he thought he heard him called earlier, pinning another woman to a wall. Her small frame next to his hulking one made it look like she was being swallowed. Javier landed one more punch on the face of the man he had thrown down before marching over to Tommy and grabbing his collar to pull him back from the woman he had pinned.

Tommy moved his hands away from the woman and turned to face Javier instead. The man towered over him, even more than he had anticipated when he had only seen his back. Tommy pulled his fist back and aimed a swing at Javier, which he ducked easily. He grabbed the woman’s hand and maneuvered his way out of the bar. His smaller stature didn’t always benefit him, but tonight for once it was a blessing. 

He burst through the saloon doors, the woman he’d ripped from Tommy’s clutches still in tow. She tried to wrench her hand out of his grip. “I had it covered!” she yelled at him, trying to tug away. Javier noticed that her fiery red hair seemed to match the fire that was in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“Sure didn’t look like it, cariño.” He whistled for his horse, Boaz, who came bounding towards them. He hopped up quickly and offered a hand down to the woman. She looked at him, not accepting his help. He rolled his eyes at her. “Look, you don’t have to come with me if you’d rather have me leave you here with that monster.” He nodded towards Tommy bursting through the saloon doors just behind them, throwing people aside as he went. The woman grabbed onto Javier’s hand again, swinging up onto Boaz and holding tight onto Javier’s waist as he spurred the horse quickly out of town. 

It wasn't until they were safely outside of town that Javier slowed Boaz to a trot. He turned back to glance at the woman behind him. “Don't you want to know the name of your knight in shining armor?”

The woman scoffed. “Like I said, I had it covered.”

“Javier Escuella,” he answered the question she never asked, turned to extended his hand to shake hers. 

The woman hesitated before taking his hand. “Grace Gibson.”

Javier pulled Boaz to a stop and hopped down, offering a hand up to help Grace down as well. She accepted the help, and he went to work setting up a makeshift camp. “I’m staying here tonight, you can join me if you want. Too much trouble in Valentine tonight for me to go back.”

“Got nowhere else to go, may as well stay here,” Grace settled herself by the fire he had lit. Javier finished laying his bedroll flat in the tent and joined her at the fire, leaning back against a log with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“So how’d you get yourself caught up in that mess?” he asked Grace. She gave a wry smile.

“Trying to take advantage of the situation and pickpocket the big guy while he was distracted. Clearly didn’t turn out the way I had intended.”

Javier shook his head in disbelief. “You’re going to get yourself killed one day picking a fight with a big  _ cabròn _ like that.”

Grace rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t know what I would have done without - what did you call yourself? My knight in shining armor?”

“You’re goddamn right. I think you owe me for getting you out from under that fool. I was having plenty of fun with a pretty little blonde before you started shrieking.” Javier gave her a wink and a devilish smile. 

Grace could tell from the way he talked that Javier was used to getting what he wanted with women. And, if she was being honest, she wasn’t against giving him what he wanted either. He was strikingly handsome with a mischievousness always present in his eyes. He seemed quick to smile and had an air of confidence about him that couldn't be ignored. She was drawn to him like a magnet.

“And what makes you think that I owe you?” She decided to play along with his little game.

“I saved you,  _ cariño. _ I think that earns me a little something.”

“Exactly what do you think you've earned?”

Javier shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh, I don't know. I thought I'd let you choose between splitting what you pick pocketed from the beast, or spending the night with me.”

Grace raised her eyebrows with mock-surprise at his forward words. Of course she could tell this is what he wanted from the beginning, and she was willing to play along for now. She pulled herself over to him, kneeling with one leg on either side of him. He wasted no time in reaching down to grab her hips with one hand while the other twisted its way through her hair to pull her forward for a kiss. Grace let her hands rest on his chest as he took her bottom lip between his own, nipping at it gently and making her gasp. 

Javier moved his hand from her hair down to caress her cheek before moving even further to palm her breast over her shirt. Grace let out a small moan and rolled her hips against his underneath her, making him tip his head back. She took her hands from his chest and started unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, one button at a time. She made sure to keep her eyes on his as she did so, every so often biting on her lower lip. Both of his hands were on her hips with a grip that was just this side of painful. She loved watching what she was doing to the man, feeling him strain at his pants under her. 

She let his hands slide up and down her bare torso, exploring every inch of her. He leaned forward and pressed kisses across her neck and chest, grazing her skin with his teeth as he went. She felt his length press into her as he rolled his hips, ghosting his thumb over one of her nipples. His hand started to trace down her stomach and towards the buttons on her pants when she caught both of his hands in her own and leaned back, freezing him in his place. 

“You want more?” she teased him. “Then I need something from you first.” Grace leaned forward, trailing kisses up his jaw until her mouth met his ear. “I know you’re part of the Van der Linde gang, and I want in,” she whispered. She could feel him tense underneath her. “Let me talk to Dutch and you can have whatever you want.” She emphasized her last words with a roll of her hips before she stood up and moved into the tent. “Good night!” she called out, and nestled herself in the bedroll he had set out for himself as if nothing had happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grace woke early the next morning, her eyes opening to find Javier sharing the tent with her. She smirked, knowing that he wasn't the type to give up what was his. She sat up and started moving quietly to the tent flap when she felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Javier hadn't even fully opened his eyes yet, but he held fast as she tried to tug her arm from him.

“Where do you get off teasing me and then making your demands?” Javier's voice was fiery despite the sleepy look still in his eyes. “Did you really think I'd take you to Dutch just like that?”

“I thought you might need a little more convincing.” Grace reached into her pocket with her free hand and took out a wad of cash, tossing it at Javier. “That's my take from last night. I'm a damn good thief, and the gang could use me. And I'm tired of riding alone. Let's call it a mutually beneficial agreement.” She felt his fingers loosen on her wrist just slightly as he sat up. “Besides, I used to know Hosea. He can vouch for me.”

Javier heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Why the hell wouldn't you lead with that then?”

She gave him a wink. “Because I know how to get your attention better than that.” Javier scoffed at her and let her wrist go. She finally crawled out of the tent and took the liberty of going through the saddlebags on Javier's horse to see if he had some coffee. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, closing up the bag as Javier emerged from the tent as well. “Ey, what the hell do you think you're doing?” he practically shouted, storming over to Grace. She lifted up her hands so he could see what was in them, offering as sweet a smile as she could muster. “Just thought you might like some coffee, cowboy.” Javier turned and stomped away, muttering angrily in Spanish under his breath.

Grace smiled to herself at the way she was able to get under his skin so easily, and set to work making coffee for both of them. By the time it was ready, Javier seemed to have cooled himself off a bit and rejoined her, taking a mug out of her hand when she offered it to him. 

“You said you know Hosea?” he asked, sitting with one leg out straight and the other bent, an arm resting on his knee.

Grace nodded. “I was just a kid last time I saw him. He and Bessie lived down the road from my daddy’s house. They were both always real kind to me.” 

Javier could tell that there was a bit more to the story that she wasn’t sharing, but he wasn’t in the mood to push it further. The two finished their coffee quickly and tore down the camp, packing it up onto Boaz. Javier was just trying down the last of it when he turned his eyes to Grace. “You got a horse?”

Grace's eyes fell. “Not anymore. He uh...some son of a bitch shot him when I was trying to catch a bounty a few days ago. The jackass got away and I had to walk myself back here to Valentine.”

“Sorry to hear that. It's hard losing a horse.” Javier swung himself into the saddle before reaching a hand down to help Grace up behind him. She hummed in agreement as Javier spurred the horse on. As she placed her hands on his waist to keep her balance, she swore she could feel him tense up just slightly under her touch. 

The two rode together mostly quietly until Javier led the horse off the road and through some trees and a gruff voice called out, “Who goes there?”

“It's Javier!” It was still another moment before Grace could see the large man who had called out to them, long dark hair swept back from his face, standing further back in the trees with a rifle in hand. He watched her as they rode past, but made no effort to move, clearly staying there to guard the camp. Javier hitched Boaz at the edge of the camp and then reached up for Grace, plopping her feet on the ground unceremoniously. He placed a hand on her shoulder, roughly leading her toward the center of the camp. She couldn't help but notice his free hand didn't stray far from the holster on his hip.

Javier marched them to the largest tent in the camp with two men standing just outside of it. As they approached, Grace recognized the man facing them as Dutch Van der Linde from the bounty posters. She couldn't see the face of the second man who has facing away from them, but she could tell he was older with grey hair and a slight frame. 

Dutch raised his eyebrows as they got closer. “Mr. Escuella, what do we have here?” His eyes flitted over Grace and the second man turned around to look as well.

“Hosea,” Grace gasped as she could finally see his face. She tried to step forward to him, but Javier held tight to her shoulder. Hosea chuckled and shook his head. “You can let her go,” he assured Javier. “Miss Gibson don't mean no harm.” Javier still waited a moment before finally releasing Grace's shoulder. She closed the distance between herself and Hosea and wrapped him in a hug. 

“A friend of yours, Hosea?” Dutch asked. Grace took a small step back and Hosea nodded.

“Grace Gibson,” Hosea introduced her to Dutch. “Her daddy's house was near where me and Bessie lived for that year or so we had left the gang. Her daddy...well, Grace spent a lot of time with us.”

“How is Miss Bessie anyway?” Grace asked.

Hosea's smile faltered just slightly. “She passed a while back.”

“Oh Hosea, I'm so sorry. She was always so kind.”

“She was always fond of you, Grace.”

Dutch chose then to interrupt. “I'm glad you two have reunited, but what exactly are you here for Miss Gibson?” He glanced suspiciously at Javier for just a moment as well, curious as to why the man had chosen to bring her here.

“I’m here because I'd be of use to you. I can steal, I can con, and I know my way around a weapon, and from what I can tell from the newspapers and bounty posters you all could use some extra hands after Blackwater.”

Dutch studied her silently for a moment. “And what do you stand to gain from an agreement like this?”

“I'm tired of running alone.” 

Dutch nodded and stroked his chin, thinking. “We've got a tip on a coach coming out of Valentine later today. Should be a relatively easy score. You and Javier rob the coach without issue, and I've got a place for you.”

“Dutch,” Javier started to protest behind her, “I just went to case the saloon with Charles last night.”

“And then you decided to bring this one back with you. It's on you, Mr. Escuella.”

By midday, they had already made a plan and were almost to the spot they had chosen to wait for the coach. Javier pulled Boaz to a stop in the trees where the passengers on the coach couldn't see the horse and they both dismounted. Grace was especially happy to slide off of the horse, uncomfortable from riding sidesaddle in a skirt. 

“You sure you're ready for this,  _ cariño _ ?” Grace had a hard time finding any real concern in Javier's voice. 

“If you're ready to keep up,” she shot back. They heard the sound of the coach approaching, Grace heading towards the road and Javier lifting his black bandana over his face and ducking behind a tree. 

Grace ran into the middle of the road as the coach drew close, waving one hand in the air at them as the other pressed to her chest. “Oh, please stop!” she called, playing the damsel in distress. “Please, I need help!” As the driver pulled on the reins to stop the horses, Grace saw Dutch was right about an easy score. It seemed to just be the once guard an unarmed driver. 

“What's the matter, ma'am?” the guard asked, climbing down from his spot on the carriage. 

“I was on my way home to Valentine when my horse-” she didn't get a chance to finish as Javier appeared from behind the tree, aiming his revolver at the guard. The man had stupidly hung his rifle over his shoulder, giving him very few options to fight back without getting shot first. Instead, he and the driver chose to put their hands up as Javier had shouted to do. Grace pulled a pin out of her hair as she made her way to the lockbox at the back of the coach, picking the lock easily. She grabbed everything out of the box as quickly as she could, moving back towards Javier and giving him a nod.

“Get back on the coach,” he directed the guard, who followed instructions simply enough. “Now get the hell outta here.” The driver wasted no time in cracking the reins and got the horses moving as fast as they could. Javier and Grace watched them until they disappeared into a cloud of dust. They moved back into the trees, toward Boaz, and Javier pulled the bandana off his face. “Looks like a pretty good take,” he commented, opening up a saddle bag for Grace to dump the money into. “And that guard didn't put up too much of a fight,” she mentioned. Javier swung himself into the saddle and reached down to help her up before directing Boaz back to the camp.

“Yeah, well, it’s easier to get them to stop when you’ve got a pretty woman asking.” 

“You telling me you think I’m pretty, Mr. Escuella?”

“I’ll tell you all kinds of things,  _ cariño _ , as long as you don’t forget you still owe me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me as I try to figure out how to write smut....feedback/comments/kudos would be much appreciated!

It was only that morning that Dutch had welcomed Grace into the “family” as he called it, but she was already feeling at home. Hosea had spent the day helping her get settled into the camp. He found an extra bedroll for her and a spot in a tent with Mrs. Adler, a woman who had lost her husband to the O’Driscolls and fell in with the gang recently. Grace couldn’t help but notice that she still seemed to be reeling from her loss. 

Hosea introduced her to others around the camp too, telling stories instead about the ones who weren’t there at the time. She recognized the names or faces of some of the people around the camp from bounty posters or newspaper articles she had read, but she couldn’t help but notice how much more there was to learn about them. Mary-Beth was a bookworm with a knack for writing. Arthur was like a son to Hosea. Charles had bounced around or rode alone before finding a home with the gang. John had a child of his own. There was a sense of loyalty in the gang that Grace had never experienced before. 

The sun was already starting to set when everyone’s attention was drawn by the sound of approaching horses. Grace looked up to see four men coming through the trees into the camp.

“Who’s that?” she asked Hosea, who was sitting at one of the tables next to her.

“That there is Arthur and Charles on the horses by themselves, then John has Sean on the back of his horse. Sean got captured by some bounty hunters after Blackwater, looks like the boys got him back in one piece though.” 

Grace and Hosea looked on as Sean strutted into the camp, doing his best to remind everyone he could find how lucky they were to have him back and that they didn’t need to worry about him any more. She couldn’t help but notice that he made a beeline over to Karen, not wanting to stray far from her although he was talking to others. 

“Let’s have some fun tonight,” Dutch’s voice cut above the other noise throughout the camp. “Let’s enjoy ourselves. Mr. MacGuire is back! So come on, let’s have ourselves our party!” 

It seemed that was all the encouragement the gang needed as liquor seemed to materialize out of thin air. Grace watched as Sean sauntered over to a group of some of the girls, promising Miss Grimshaw loudly to keep them in line, even if he had to whip them. The girls shouted their protests back at him through laughs.

Grace milled about the camp, bouncing from group to group with a bottle of beer in her hand. She stopped to listen to Bill telling stories about some fellers he knew in the army. She joined in with Karen singing “Diddle All Day,” and heard John telling them how they had found out where Sean was and got him back home. She wandered back towards the campfire where others were gathered to find Javier with his guitar in his lap, strumming along as people were singing. He caught her eye and nodded down to the liquor bottle at his feet, offering her a drink. She made her way over to him, but didn’t pick up the bottle.

“Come on,  _ chica _ , it’s a party,” he encouraged. She hesitated another moment before she reached down and grabbed the bottle, taking a long pull and wincing a bit at the burn she felt as it went down her throat. Grace set the bottle back on the ground at his feet, and settled herself on the log next to him, joining in with the singing as best she could with the few words she knew and taking sips of the whiskey every so often. 

It wasn’t until Javier tucked his guitar away again that she realized how late it was getting, many people already settled into their tents for the night. Javier offered a hand down to Grace, helping her stand up from her spot. “Take a walk with me,” he suggested. It wasn’t a question.

Javier placed a hand on Grace’s back, silently leading her out of the camp and through the trees. She noticed that she couldn’t hear any noise from the camp anymore when Javier stopped short and pushed her up against a tree, pressing his body against hers. 

“You got what you wanted, now I need what you owe me,” he growled into her ear. Grace couldn’t say she didn’t want this as well. She knew what she was getting herself into as soon as she recognized Javier at the saloon. He was devilishly handsome and didn’t seem to have to work too hard with women. She grabbed his head and pulled his face to hers, pressing their lips together. Javier’s hands flew to her hips, holding her with a bruising grip, and he slid his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him, tasting whiskey and tobacco. 

Javier dragged his fingers lower, hiking up her skirt a bit before grabbing her legs and hooking them around his waist, pinning Grace to the tree with his hips. She could already feel him straining in his pants, and reached down between them to trace the tips of her fingers over his length. His head tipped back as he moaned, breaking their kiss, and his hips bucked into her hand. She stroked him through his pants and he moved his lips to her neck, grazing his teeth on her skin and then soothing it with kisses. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse and Grace's breath caught in her throat when his hands ghosted her nipples, even through the fabric. He pushed the blouse down her shoulders before trailing kisses down her chest, leaving goosebumps behind as he went. She pressed her hips up against his, wanting more than what he was giving her, and he let put a low chuckled in response.

“This what you want,  _ chica _ ?” he whispered as he pulled her underwear aside to hover just above her core. She tried to push her hips towards his touch, but Javier kept his fingers just out of reach of where she wanted them most. “I need to hear you,” he scolded. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, god Javier, I want you to touch me.”

Javier hummed as he dipped his fingers into her folds, his thumb brushing over her clit. Grace gripped his shoulders tightly and bit her lower lip hard, trying not to make too much noise. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear when he noticed she was holding back. “I want to hear you,  _ cariño _ ,” he demanded. “I'm going to make you scream my name.” Grace tipped her head back and moaned as he traced small circles around her center with his thumb and dipped one finger inside her. He smirked at her reaction, watching her come undone in his hands. “That's it,” he encouraged, “so ready for me.” 

Grace whimpered as his hand left her, moving instead to unfasten his belt. She rushed to undo the buttons on his pants, dipping her hand lower to pull his cock from his pants. She stroked him gently for just a moment before he held her wrist, stopping her. 

“You tell me if you want me to stop.”

She stared directly into his dark eyes. “Don't you dare.”

Javier pushed her hand out of the way and thrust himself into her, making her cry out. He paused for a moment, watching her face as she adjusted to his size. She nodded once and he pulled himself almost all the way out before pressing in again, setting a hard and fast pace. She moaned at the feeling of her hips hitting the tree behind her with each of his thrusts. Javier was muttering in Spanish as he fucked her, making her even more wet although she didn't understand the words. 

Gave didn't notice he had reached a hand between them until she felt his thumb on her core again. “Fuck, Javier!” she shouted as he traced tight circles, bringing her close to the edge. 

“Come for me,” he growled at her. That was all the encouraging she needed as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. Javier's rhythm became erratic as he took his pleasure from her, pulling out of her as he finished on her thighs. 

He finally set her feet back on the ground and took a bandana out of his back pocket. He cleaned himself off and tossed it to her as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Well, Mr. Escuella,” Grace started as she straightened her clothing as best she could, “I'll have to owe you more often if that's how I repay my debts.”

“Is that so, Miss Gibson?” He stepped forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her against him for one more passionate kiss. “Let's get you back to your tent for the night,  _ chica _ , and we'll see how you can be indebted to me tomorrow.”


End file.
